


Rosy Lips.

by letto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angel Wings, Bedrooms, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Late Night Writing, M/M, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Original Character Death(s), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Serenade, Singing, Sleeping Levi, Wingfic, Yes I'm a sucker of awkward eren, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and defenseless levi, heuheuheu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letto/pseuds/letto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh Mother in heaven, I wish I could stay in here."<br/>I bite my lips, trying to hold the smile, looked down at his face; almost porcelain-like skin, with those long eyelashes and ah.. soft pale thin lips, halfway parted. I didn’t notice that.</p><p>UPDATED after 2 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosy Lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I did some edits in this fic and changed the title because 2-am version of me basically just babbling over the fic. Not spoiling, but just for slight info; I love the idea of Angel Eren, being a gentleman with sleeping Levi. Heuheuheu.  
> Because I just finished my final essay and the idea of awkward Eren with wings had been stuck inside my head for the past few days.  
> I'm too afraid to write about any sex scenes, so I offered different replacement for that.
> 
> Anyway, I just want to share that. These 2 songs are the inspiration of this fic because I'm obsessed with piano-serenade songs if you ask me about Ereri.
> 
> X song is "Give Me The World (Acoustic Version) - New Empire"  
> Y song is "Zedd Medley - Kurt Hugo's version" (The main song)
> 
> *wink wink wink*

_ If our love’s insanity why are you my clarity? _

__

This is ridiculous, and I know I shouldn’t do this.

But, hey? what’s the purpose of the law if you can’t break it?

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL7_U1w4KUI)) I slowly opened the long window, gazing into the room. The faint curtains greeted me as I stepped gently on the floor. The breeze blew them softly, made it half-wrapping my wings which made me quiver a bit. A dim white room, looking blueish under the moon light.

I put my hand on the white brick-wall, trying to absorb the warmth of this room. Things were not changed much; deep brown wood floor, a modern queen-size bed with pale golden header and Ivory white sheet (his favourite colour), a wall-height bookshelf with the same colour, stand beside a shiny black grand piano in the corner of the room, a minimalist sofa, and a wooden desk with some documents on top of it. It was peaceful inside, despite the crowds below this floor. New Year’s night was almost coming and as always, I come to do my quiet routine every few years; coming into this room, watching the person that I love dearly, sleeping soundlessly on his bed.

Well, I take it back. Not exactly on the bed. Not this year maybe.

I tried to hold my chuckle as I saw his hand, scratching his hair lazily. His pale skin, contrast with his raven hair, which seems glossy as the moon light reflected on his hair. There was only his head that caught my eyes, leaning on the couch, with a book covering his chest.

This is when things become useful; I could walk soundlessly without the need to tip-toe, as I stepped closer to this raven. My feet were so light, as almost I could fly, faintly touching the floor. Well, I couldn't miss the perk of being an angel. Not fully angel. _Just partly?_ It's kind of hard to explain it because basically, I'm just a normal human,

Who just getting stuck into a damn contract with some people who called themselves as  _guardian._

It’s been a long time since the last time I saw him and of course, if it’s necessary to curse myself to stay calm, I’d love to do that. He was breathing slowly and how funny it’s to see his frowned thin eyebrows while he slept. His name is Levi and he is the reason of my contract. Under the Guardian's law, I was bounded into a contract with his grandfather, to stay with his annoying and super arrogant grandson, 17 years ago. Well, technically, he is almost 6 _decades_ younger than me and it's not like he is the first person that I need to guard. But the thing is a little bit different in here, because once the contract is done, this time, I'll turn into a fully human. _To stay with him._

Now I finally understood what they called as 'attachment'; only a few angles experience this scourge. Why? because some people were being a pussy and thick-headed for not letting their angelic power out of their body and thinking that being bounded into the attachment means that you're wasting your chance. I'm saying this for those people who were like me; half-angel. Of course, a full angel is a sacred creature, but people like me? I think that we were just a bunch of brats who got cool power under a contract. Being a human means letting go your angelic power and I don't even know how many people who already told that my decision was such a waste and labeled me for being such of an ignorant dumb angel.

Well, _fuck it._ As the time passed, I became gradually accepted this attachment thing because _yes,_ I'd love to give away this renting-power to the guardian if I could become a fully human for Levi. And today is going to be my last visit because 2 days ago, this young man just turned 20. I was quite surprised by his transformation into a man's figure. Even, compare to my 20s immortal appearance, Levi literally looked stunning. He is _almost_ a man and I smiled as my teal eyes widen when I met his face.

A change in his lame haircut huh? I took a look closer on his foreign hair style; an undercut, exposing his bare pale neck. A loose, white long-sleeve shirt, gave me a chance to peek at his exposed well-toned chest and long dark gray pants that almost looks tight on his legs. He started to curl his body and I reflect grabbed the book before he dropped it.

Adorable.

Some things were not changed, for example; his small-looking figure and his defenseless look while he sleeps. Well, yes, I couldn’t deny his amazing transformation from a pale skinny annoying kid into a kind of greek-sculpture figure. He grew taller, kind of slender with some muscles around his body, as what I could see from the comparison of his body and the couch since the last time I saw him. But still, the way he curled up with his loose shirt, and his height Oh-  _God_ , my hands felt really itchy to touch his body. I hated it when I need to bite my lips because the grin started to creep on to my face. Levi is still the same person; he looked like a kid who wants to be spoiled because of lack of cuddling, just with a touch of manly appearance.

I slowly put the book on the coffee table, trying to not make any sound, as I noticed a slight shiver that came from his body.

My wings unconsciously quivered as I noticed the cold wind entered the room. Damn, I totally forgot that it was still winter. Another perk of being an angel is that you become insensitive to the temperature. I waved my hand to close the window (how cool is that?), let it opened a bit to give some fresh night air. My eyes glanced at his figure, as I slowly try to reach his knee and his back. Slowly, trying my best to not waking up this light-sleeper, I lift his curled body into my arms.

I was pretty damn confident to lift his body but _damn_ , this is heavier than I thought, I mumbled to myself as I tried to position his body as I walked into the bed.

His faint breaths, touching my chest, felt like a breeze that burning the flame inside my chest. I could feel the warmth in my body rose up, and he just comfortably snuggled into my bare chest. Of course, I took the time to closed my eyes, trying to calm myself as I tried to not exhaling desperately. No. Absolutely not.

The pace of my heart beat became increased when my eyes fell on his figure. I could felt the blood pumping through my veins, warmed me up and my hands tightened around his body. I took a glance at his face on top my chest. I couldn’t mess this moment, not when I finally can see this adorable side of him, snuggled into me while I’m doing the princess-hold on him. That’s when I noticed the vibrate that came from his body, and I instantly let my wings covered half of his body. This pair of ivory white wings was not exactly heavy, not after the practice that I did for a couple years. As the time passed, the wings become bigger, the feather becomes thicker and it felt like I'm bringing a thick blanket everywhere I go.

“Shh. The night is not over yet”, my words came soundlessly as I whispered into his ear. The wrinkle around his eyes disappeared slowly when some of my subtle feathers made contact with his skin. His raven bang fell, almost covering half of his face, and I fasten my pace to put his body on top of the bed before he became clingy into my hold.

It felt like the control of my body slightly gone when I let him down and wrapped him in the blanket. Holding back my urge to hold him, I sat down on the bed, letting my body worked together to care him, without tearing my gaze on him. I let my wing tried to block the moon light from his face but slowly helped him to be adaptable with the light. When I notice his calm face, I let the moon light touched his skin and _oh man_ , I could remember this night for I don’t know how long. I couldn’t resist. He took all my attention, this tired body, almost lifeless, on top of the bed. 

_Oh Mother in heaven, I wish I could stay in here_. I bite my lips again, tried to hold the smile, as I looked down at his face; almost porcelain-like skin, with those long eyelashes and ah.. soft rosy thin lips, halfway parted. I didn’t notice that.

The crowds outside became quite louder and I didn’t realize how many whispers came out from my mouth to distract him from the noise. I cursed him for being a light-sleeper because it's almost ruined my visit every single time.

"You're such a spoiled brat, aren't you? It's so troublesome for me because you're a light-sleeper.", I chuckled, muttered to his face as if he could hear it. My fingers had to hold back from touching his face, or his silky bang that covered his face and trusts me, I felt like the temptation tried its best to push me into a sea of regrets. I barely broke the contract law this year to visit him and I'm not going to let myself fell into a deeper temptation. I know it too well; the second I let myself off guard, I know that I wouldn’t be able to stop. There was a strong drive to touch him, stroke his hair, let my lips treasure those soft rosy lips and for his sake, I had an inner battle to not doing this sin. That kind of chance is like finding a needle inside the rack because I could just watch him from far and I couldn’t take a risk to let him know this yearly visit routine.

Because when he finally see me in front of him with this appearance, the contract is going to be destroyed and I'm going to be immortally grounded under the Guardian's law, not seeing his face for the rest of my life. I've heard many rumors about this; some people said that detention means.. they're gonna cut my wings or erasing the contractor's memories or.. the worst, I'm going to be blind for the rest of my life. Not seeing his face is the worst nightmare.

The worries made me look away from his face and my eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, told me that my time was almost over for visit. 

I walked away from him when my attention caught at the piano on the corner of his room. Well, I know that he learned how to play this since his young age but I know exactly how much adoration that he holds for this instrument. Levi always loved music since he was young, although he just arrogantly denied about it because he was too shy to play in front of everyone. I noticed some of the music sheets, and a box, some boxes actually, wrapped around with a pretty royal blue ribbon with golden tip, sitting on the top of the piano.

 

 

> “For Levi, who’s lacking love in his life.
> 
> We made this for your grumpy soul!” - Hanji and squads.

Of course, this is Hanji. I know too well this woman who never give up to support him, despite her nerve-wracking attitude that used to make me frustrated. Hanji was one of his childhood friends and of course, we knew each other, before I needed to erase her memories of me by the time she hits the puberty, just the same as Levi. 

I lift my hand and the boxes were slowly floating into the air, close enough for me to see it. No wonder if he hasn't opened the birthday gifts. He always becomes ignorant with his own birthday, and there is me, who is trying hard to always make a visit for his birthday. Well, I avoided to sneak in on his birthday night because it's simply a suicide attempt. Too many people around and Levi's habit to get drunk will not make it easier.

And then, my eyes took a glance at Levi’s back as and the idea hit me.

I opened the piano silently, trying to test playing it in the most subtle way I could do. There was no movement from Levi, which means he is deadly-tired. I exhaled softly and a grin stretched on my face as I walked closer to his side.

Hey, a song wouldn’t hurt, right? I never had a chance to give him a gift and today was going to be my last visit.

I  sat, crossed my leg on the floor, with my arms leaned on the edge of the bed and my eyes gazed at his sleepy face. My wings felt light as I tried to relax. It was almost twitching when it contacted with the cold floor and I hissed with the feeling. Despite the size which is almost two metres long when I stretched it, they are just like… I don’t know how to say it? uncontrollable? twitchy? They’re always unconsciously quivering and it was humiliating for me on some occasions. The cold climbed into my body because I hadn’t really moved around since I arrived in this room and I couldn't stand it. I should make it fast, I mumbled to myself.

The piano began to play softly, as I unconsciously played it from the distance. Mind-controlling wouldn't be that bad right? but I mean, what's the point of this weird power and a pair of wings that sticking on my back if he can't see me? I kept paying attention to his face, making sure to not wake him up. ([Y](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BarB8b3sgaM)) The words began flowing through my mouth as I sang with my subtle, crispy voice.

_ Silent love is calling faith _

_ To shatter me through your hallways _

_ Into echoes, you can feel _

_ And rehearse the way you heal _

_ Make them dance _

_ Just like you _

_ Cause you make me mooove~ _

The piano stopped playing few seconds, while my eyes trying to absorb Levi's sleeping face. I imagined myself to touch his bangs, stroke it slightly on top his forehead because that temptation started to feel real as I leaned my face on top of my arm, lazily gazing at those long eyelashes and parted lips. My lips began to continue the song,

_ Yeah you always make me run _

_ Where lights won't chase us _

_ Hide, where love can save us _

_ I will never let you go _

_ We'll run where lights won't chase us _

_ Hide where love can save us _

_ I will never let you go _

_If our love is tragedy_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_If our love's insanity_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

The melody started echoing around the room, and I almost at my limit because these hand couldn't stop my desire to touching his hand. Adrenaline began to flare up inside my body, fearing that he would wake up suddenly. There was a mix of fear and hope in my eyes as I stared at him. Heck, I don't even know if I want him to wake up or not.

_ High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life _

_ Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time _

_ Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose _

_ If you pull then I'll push too deep and I will find you _

_ If our love is a tragedy, why are you my remedy?  _

_ If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

Levi moved his body one more time before half of his face touching my feathers and I was literally jolted when he gripped my hands. I ignored the pain as I bite my lips and covered it up with my other hand. This situation was a total death declaration but I couldn't hold myself to stop smiling. I knew it very well that he could wake up anytime soon, but me, Eren, as always, taking the stupid risk just for a slight enjoyment like this. My mouth began to sing again, attempt to distract myself. This is bad.  _I need to finish this._

_ Are you gonna stay the night? _

_ Doesn't mean we're bound for life  _

_ We'll run where lights won't chase us _

_ And I will find you _

_ Are you gonna stay the night? _

_ Doesn't mean we're bound for life _

I moved closer to his face as I slightly stretched my wing. The long feathers made contact with his face and hair, and there was a faint moan escaped from his mouth. And this is the part that I loved so much; Levi is _delirious_ in his sleep. Well, he used to curse a lot with different languages in his sleep but I thought that his habit was already gone. That idiotic grin almost showed on my face, before my mind literally stopped functioning when he snuggled into my bare neck,   


and _finally.._ his lips touched my skin.

"Mm- _Nggh.._ ", I literally froze when those weird sounds vibrated on my skin. 

_Did he- Did he just-,_ what the fuck is wrong with human's lips? Why are they so freaking soft and dangerous at the same time- I had a battle with myself to steal that kiss from him. There was some ticklish sensation, building up inside my abdomen and the base of my wings. That faint touch of his lips had successfully crumbled my self-resistant and I could feel my human's sense began waking up. wait.  _No, this is not going to happen. This is not a test, right?_

The heat started to wreathe around me and I could feel the lust began to darken my teal eyes. Levi was pulling me closer, trying to inhale the sweet scent that started to come out from my wings. It worked like a pheromone and I felt like a horny teenager for letting this situation happened.  _For God's sake, you're a half-angel Eren!_

I rushed into his ears as I worked to put his head on the previous position; on top of the pillow.  _God,_ I need to leave now. This is too much. I covered my face with frustration as I backed with Levi's arm.

_That was close._

_ Too fucking close. _

I walked away from him as I placed my hand on top of my chest. I wished I could grip this heart to stop it from beating too fast.

_No, no, no- Goddammit Levi! UGH! Eren, you almost crossed the fucking line._ My eyes scanned him, tried to find any sign if he's waking up. Levi just breathed slowly and the idea of throwing my stupid heart across the road was replaced with relief. My wings began to slowly stop twitching with the anticipation to flight as the relief flooded my body. 

My feet stepped closer by its own and I needed to carefully grip my hand for not touching him. Once again, I enjoyed his sleeping face under the moon light. Levi was so completely calm, and _beautiful,_ with his silky raven hair, the blush on his cheeks and _I really want to touch those lips. Goddammit._

The words almost left my lips as if I cast a spell on him. The piano already stopped playing and I wasn't going to take any risk to wake him up, not after what happened. And  _again,_ what the fuck is wrong with human's lips? This time, I dared myself to let my fingers unconsciously stroked the bottom of his lips, that sensitive part, made him let out a subtle moan once more. I learned a lot that lips are the second sensitive part of human body, no matter if it's dry or not, this particular part always gives a reaction, even with a slight touch.  _I really need to kiss those lips._

_I really want to touch it._

_For the last time._

 

And with the last stroke on his lips and my last words, I ended this lullaby for him as whispered into his ears and stretched my wings.

_ We'll hide where love can save us _

_ And I will find you._

 

* * *

"What was that?", a pair of brown eyes gave a questionable look to Armin.

"What 'was'?"

"I swear I heard piano being played from Levi's room.", and they stopped all the things that they were doing.

"Hanji, it's already 3. I bet he has some logic for not playing piano in the dawn.", Erwin started to clean some of the papers around his desk. They've been packing the whole night for their trip today and of course, Levi already prepared since yesterday.

"Good, because I need to tell him something." Hanji stood up absurdly, started to kick the mess around her feet to give her space.

"Could you just tell him later? when the sunrise? He's been up for straight 2 days to take care some stuff before our trip.", Armin gave her a forced smile, or more like  _puppy_ smile.

Hanji knew it well and of course, she couldn't argue with Armin, after looking at that look on his face. "Of course not, I just- want to go to my room to take something."

And of course, Hanji was lying. Her curiosity made her take a look at Levi's room and luckily, it wasn't locked. Strange? Maybe Levi was too tired until he forgot to lock his door.

"..Ooo,  _Levi._  What are you- Eh?",the grin that stamped on her face as she started to peek into the room was immediately replaced with priceless expression; confused, and worries in her eyes. The room was dim, with some of the moon light entered, the windows were closed but she noticed the curtains who were still dancing slowly. The atmosphere felt warm? warmer? and what's wrong with this sweet scent? She encouraged herself to step in, scanning all the surrounding in Levi's room. The piano was still opened and she paces her step to reach Levi.

 _Someone was here_ , Hanji muttered to herself. The curiosity totally killed her and she grinned as she walked closer to Levi's side.

"Levi. How could you not to open all the gifts? Hey- Don't pretend to sleep! Wake-"

The time felt slowly stopped and the moment seemed long last. Hanji, sat on the edge of the bed with a questionable look; _was he tearing the pillow? what are these.. feathers?_ doubtfully touched the small, fluffy feather that covered his lips. Levi hissed, a moan,  _definitely_ a moan, escaped from Levi's lips as Hanji lift the feather.

"Aaaaaaaaah~", the grin was literally stamped on her face and Hanji tried to cover her mouth. She cursed herself for not bringing her phone because Levi's look was so priceless; A warm sleepy face, with faint blush around his cheeks, and his  _wet_  soft rosy lips, parted halfway. 

**Author's Note:**

> For a clear information: Eren is basically a half-contracted angel and have duty to guard Levi until he turns 20. Once the contract is done, Eren is going to turn into fully human as he used to be, but the contract can be broken if Levi caught him on guard while he's appearing as an angel.


End file.
